dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
DnDWiki:Furyondy
Furyondy, properly known as the Kingdom of Furyondy, is a feudal kingdom of the Flanaess, and a successor state of Ferrond in the World of Greyhawk campaign setting. History Originally part of the Viceroyalty of Ferrond known as Furyon, Furyondy claimed independence from the Great Kingdom of Aerdy in 254 CY. The nation's first king, Thrommel I, was crowned that same year. In 288, the Furyondyian capitol was moved from Dyvers to Chendl. Dyvers would eventually secede from the Furyondy in 526 CY. Geography Modern Furyondy is bordered by the Nyr Dyv to the east; by the Veng River, Whyestil Lake, and the Vesve Forest to the north; and by the Velverdyva River to the south and west. People Population As of 591 CY, the population of Furyondy totaled 1,481,800 persons, the vast majority being humans of chiefly Oeridian stock. elves, halflings, dwarves, and gnomes make up less than 20% of the total population. Religion The most popular deities among Furyondians are Heironeous, Rao, Saint Cuthbert, Mayaheine, Zilchus, Trithereon, Fharlanghn, and Beory. Languages The most widely-spoken languages in Furyondy include Common, Velondi, Elvish, and Halfling. Government The Kingdom of Furyondy is a hereditary feudal monarchy. The power of the kingship is limited by the Noble Council. Since 288 CY, the nation's capitol has been Chendl. Administrative Divisions Furyondy is made up of eight provinces ruled by hereditary nobility, one of which is governed directly by the monarch (Fairwain Province). The other seven noble families are collectively known as the "Seven Families." These noble fiefdoms are: the Duchy of the Reach, the County of Crystalreach, the Gold County, the Viscounty of the March, the Barony of Kalinstren, the Barony of Littleberg, and the Barony of Willip. Executive Branch Furyondy's chief of state is King Belvor IV, who has ruled since 537 CY. His only son and heir, Prince Thrommel, was lost and declared dead in 592 CY. Since then he has produced no other heirs. Legislative Branch The king's lesser nobles, the Seven Families, are represented by the Noble Council, which keeps the king's power in check. All important royal decrees must be garner the support of the Noble council before being executed. Below the Noble Council is the Knightly Conclave, a parliamentary group of minor nobles which considers any issue desired, then offers its opinions to the king. Heraldry Furyondy's coat of arms is blazoned thus: Party per bend gules and azure, dexter three crowns in bend or, sinister a decrescent argent. Economy Resources Furyondy is noted for its foodstuffs, cloth, gold, wines, fish, and shipbuilding supplies. Currency The Furyondy standard coinage consists of the platinum paladin (pp), gold wheatsheaf (gp), electrum knight (ep), silver sheridan (sp), and copper common (cp). Transportation Furyondy's nationwide road system was at one time one of the best in the Flanaess. Much of it lies in shambles, however, due to the nation's coffers being drained by the Greyhawk Wars of 582-584 and the Great Northern Crusade of 586-588. Much waterborne traffic takes place along Furyondy's rivers and across the Nyr Dyv. Whyestill Lake and the Veng are rarely used, however, due to the ever-present threat from the Empire of Iuz to the north. Military Furyondy has one of the most impressive armies in the Flanaess. Augmented by adventurers and mercenary bands, the full might of Furyondy's national infantry and cavalry forces stands at roughly twenty thousand soldiers, with roughly the same amount raised by local lords. The Furyondian Royal Navy patrols the Nyr Dyv, protecting the coasts from dangerous monsters and pirates. The navy is based in Willip at the largest dockyard in the Flanaess, the Willip Arsenal. Furyondy in the Living Greyhawk campaign In the Living Greyhawk campaign, Furyondy corresponds to the state of Michigan. References *Gygax, Gary. The World of Greyhawk. TSR, 1980. *Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. TSR, 1983. *Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Moore, Roger E. Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins. TSR, 1998. *Sargent, Carl. From the Ashes. TSR, 1992. *Sargent, Carl. Ivid the Undying. TSR, unpublished. Available online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/dnd/downloads *Sargent, Carl. The Marklands. TSR, 1993. External links There is an article about Furyondy at the Great Library of Greyhawk. Category:Greyhawk locations Category:Living Greyhawk Regions